falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BrevityBrony
CH37 Empty cat carrier- BALECATS!! you heard it here first, folks! also couldnt help but notice the set up for an alicorn joining the party, as well as littlepip considering attempting to save Twilight. Also the end fate of Fluttershy is still undefined. Delicious :3 cant imagine what use a ghoul community would have for trade, since, like Star, they can essentially just exist with nothing. Which is sad. re: Necrosprites- I bet they tried to eat words off the Black Book. If they were mutated by something else within the Ministry of Image, then whats-her-face's cat is totally a mutant. What has me confused is how Pink Cloud is mentioned (several times) as being able to fuse flesh to flesh, but we haven't met a dual-ghoul or dual-zombie. The closest thing I suppose is the Dualicorn, but we dont know if that was an I.M.P Experiment, a Maripony Goddess creation, or a Canterlot mutation? o.O oh and the two headed cows dont count, that was just "mutation." BrevityBrony 19:06, August 25, 2011 (UTC) FOE-PH notes in the middle of chapter 17, wanted to note something I'd like to follow up on later. Theory: Octavia's (cello/double bass) is a soul jar BrevityBrony 08:45, November 10, 2011 (UTC) just finished 19. Adagio for Strings, you sly bastard you almost got me to cry. Glory's desire to be tougher is touching, but I really have a hard time seeing her be a BAMF. she really is the fluttershy/Velvet of this group, and if she turns out to be an effective killing machine closer to Blackjack and Rampage I might quit reading. curious about Charity and Ditzy's business dealings. who would win that haggle? I dont have time tonight to continue on to 20 tonight, damn you for that bridge scene. Cruel as the wasteland to show Rampage being gentle and approachable for the foals / good with kids, then having her (redacted) at the Celestia Bridge. You suck Somber. The shifting cutie mark is way clever though, makes me think that Rampage is some amalgamation (sp) of several hundred ponies. Does that mean each time she "dies" she loses a "life"? At the same time if you can continuously regenerate I dont suppose you ever die. Anyways, when any one pony personality takes over the cutie mark freezes on that? It'd be interesting to see it in her different moods, like the "sucidal, eat minigun hailstorm" one or the "Chapel... sigh (*rests head on a rock*)" and what marks dominate when she does battle. I wonder if The Goddess (Trixie) has a morphing cutie mark? other point, if she ever runs out of Mint-Als? Is that what causes her to snap in one way or another? I suppose we will learn more about her motivations later. Still mad about the bridge. Somber's use of "waste" material confuses me. The rainbow colored stuff, is it taint or IMP or just Balefire sludge? Cause it sounds like its all over the place, meaning most likely Balefire waste, but if Blackjack is slightly Tainted theres that. Was Rampage created in IMP, putting her somewhere on the immort-o-meter as The Goddess (Trixie)? BrevityBrony 09:33, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Cleared your talk page Reroll if you need it back also I need some time to think of answers for the questions up there Dashite 08:49, November 12, 2011 (UTC) If you haven't cried reading PH yet wait till you get to Ch26. I was in shambles. Dashite 18:36, November 12, 2011 (UTC)